fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reluctant Hero
This may have been the unluckiest week of Haruhi's life. At the beginning of the week they were in Neo Arcadia and Kaine couldn't use his magic to teleport to Avalon for a mission so they had to take a boat. Halfway to Avalon a sea monster destroyed their ship forcing the two to swim the rest of the way. If that wasn't enough the moment the reached land they ran into a tribe of dark elves that were intent on killing them. It took hours of running to get rid of them and now Haruhi was walking next to Kaine in a middle of a large forest. "Kaine, how far are we to our destination or any village," Haruhi asked exhausted. There was a slight hint of irritation in her voice though she did a good job of speaking fast enough to cover up her irritation. Anyone who knew Kaine Bridgefoster knew two things. One he hated having to do a lot of work secondly he above all was very superstitious. The entirity of the events leading up to day had him stressed out and above all strung out. "Haruhi!!! I knew it, I knew I should have never walked under that ladder and-and you let me do it. You said it would be alright and now look demons taking over the town, magic not working, running for our lives, I can't even think straight. I know, quick let me rub you, we are in desperate need of good luck, bring me your arm let me rub it and change our fortunes. Don't deny me now I must get rid of the bad juju ive gathered less we will never get our good fortune back!!!!". Kaine comically crawled to Haruhi in an attempt to purge themselves of what was a hellish week. Rather than answering her question he simply answered with his hysteria. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe rubbing an elves ears is bad luck? Also, even if rubbing a normal elves ears is good luck what proof do you have that I am not a dark elf? I could be a dark elf who has turned her back against dark elf culture," Haruhi reasoned in her usual soft-spoken tone of voice while tilting her head away from Kaine in an attempt to get her ears away from Kaine's hand. In the distance, approximately a mile down the path they were walking, Haruhi could see the silhouette of a town. "Looks like we don't need to improve our luck," she commented. "What?? Never and that is why I asked for your arm an"- Kaine stopped to see what Haruhi mentioned and surely after walking for what seemed ever a town was just in their view. Personally he didn't care what town it was he just hoped it would be free of demons trying to turn them into a snacks to celebrate their success. "See!!! I asked to rub your arm and look what happens, you're good fortune after all Haruhi". Kaine grabbed excited grabbed Haruhi by the arm and rushed her along, picking up speed as if this new discovery revitalized his efforts. "I feel brand new, like I just came out the shower now that my magic is slowly regaining itself, not enough to teleport us yet, not that I could because I have no idea where we even are". "We are on the continent of Avalon. If I remember correctly we are about a few hundred miles from the capital, Camelot. I used live here in Avalon before-". Haruhi cut herself off and looked at the forest as Kaine pulled her toward the village. Something about it was starting to seem familiar, but she couldn't place a finger on what it was. "Perhaps I just dreamed of this place. I have been having weird dreams since I got this stupid sword," Haruhi thought to herself. "Kaine, are you sure we should be rushing toward this village? Our luck thus far has been horrible so it is possible that a herd of demons could be waiting for us," she said. "Nope we gotta get good while the getting is getting good". Kaine made sure to rub Haruhi's arm while it was within his grasp, if the ear had failed him there was her arm, lenty of body left. "When good fortune strikes Haruhi we must make haste to take advantage of it, plus are magic is back so even if we dont like it here I can find us a map and I can teleport us there". Kaine's excitement did little to stoke his fear of the town getting larger before his gaze, but it had to better than town conquering demons right? Haruhi noticed, but didn't say anything because her mind was preoccupied with thinking about other things. When the two finally got there it didn't take Haruhi long to notice that the village was unusually silent. She could not sense anyone around and judging by the looks of things she wouldn't be surprised if it has been this way for years. "Where is your good luck now," Haruhi playfully teased with a grin. Her voice was filled with amusement, but not so much to avoid hurting Kaine's feelings. As if she was holding back. "I doubt we will be able to find a map that isn't torn in this place, but we may be able to collect enough pieces to put together to make a map," she continued. "No.. no this can't happen I-I rubbed your arm just now and your ear. Why is this happening". Kaine was horrified at the prospect his luck was failing him, a man superstitious as him this meant everything. "Wait, wait. I still have these, but this time we will go with these". Kaine pulled out his Rabbit's foot which he bought as a charm from a corner store. "Now we go, Haruhi, I feel more confident already our luck will turn around. This time you lead the way". At that moment Haruhi felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head in the direction the feeling is coming, but saw no one. "Stay alert Kaine our luck may have gotten a lot worse. I am getting a bad feeling," she whispered. Afterwards, she began searching for pieces of a map to help them. On the outside she stayed focus like she never noticed anything, but actually most of her attention was being focused on finding whoever is watching them. "What?? don't tell me we were followed by some of them demons we spend hours and days running away from. Haruhi we can't afford to take those beast head on and survive even with magic, we aren't fully recovered yet". Kaine lamented having to face a demon after barely surviving the siege of Neo Arcadia. Fighting people and other humans were hard enough but something beyond human.. it didnt bode well for him. His luck was failing him at each turn, yet it taught him nothing to let go of his childish superstitions. "If we do run into them we can just do what we always do," Haruhi began. She turned her head to look and Kaine and smiled. "Pray to azoth and run like our lives depend on it," Haruhi said. If Haruhi wanted to, she probably could take down a demon because of just how dangerous Raitoejji is to demons. Most demons can't stand to get close to it when the weapon is activated and in addition to Raitoejji she is a white mage with a few offensive Blessing Magic spells that could do some damage. She turned back to look for pieces of the map and found two pieces of the map a few seconds later. "Yea sure... pray", because demons always love to see their prey say their grace for them right before they tear us a apart and feed themselves our remains, picturing me out running a demon would be the sight of the day thats for sure.. unless its a fat obese demon or something then I might have a chance. I know I can outrun that". Kaine convincingly pictured in his mind himself gracefuly out running the demon as it gasps and sucked in air,yelling in anger of it's prey being faster. All the while Kaine was safe and far distance to avoid being an appetizer. Category:Fairy Tail: Moral Path Category:Roleplay Category:RP